


Mother's Beautiful Pet Daughters

by Starkiller141



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, cunnglings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkiller141/pseuds/Starkiller141
Summary: Ragyo Kiryuin is a loving mother, though not in the traditional sense. Her daughters were happy and she was happy, isn't that all that really matters? LEMON





	1. A showing

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy there, here's another attempt at me expanding outwards beyond rwby, THAT DOES NOT MEAN NO MORE RWBY, my roots are in the rwby fandom and that can't change. This is a story based off an idea given to me by a fan who would rather stay un-named, we worked on it for several weeks together at it was very nice to get a different view of things. Out next is a long overdue chapter for SHYBRCT and after that is some good old sweet "Pyrruby Training" YES THOSE STORIES ARE STILL ALIVE, I told y'all I'm in college and it can get busy, but I like writing these and will continue to do so.

"Ugh, what a day." Ragyo Kiryuin said exhaustedly

"Something the matter ma'am?" one of her butlers asked.

"Oh no, I'm still running the world's most successful clothing company in the world, sales are even higher today, but none of it quite felt… satisfying."

"Well ma'am, I may not understand business, but I do understand that your lovely girls are awaiting you below to do nothing but try their hardest to satisfy you, and who knows, they just might be able to do it as before."

"Hmmm, perhaps your right Jeffery. They certainly have been getting better at it."

"Only thanks to your loving guidance ma'am"

This was why Jeffery was her favorite butler, he served the best cake, was the most attentive, and was understood humor.

"Then I'm headed downstairs to play with my girls, I'm not to be disturbed."

"Of course ma'am."

She then walked towards the elevator at the center of her mansion which was five stories high and 3 stories deep, though very few knew about her third basement.

Once inside, she pulled out a key and inserted into the elevator's panel. After a twist, she descended downwards.

Just after the elevator finally stopped, it opened to a rather short hallway with a wooden door at the end.

She slowly, yet eagerly, walked towards the door and opened it to enter her favorite room...

Her daughters' room.

The large room has velvety cushioned walls, a wonderfully comfy carpet floor that keeps the room smelling of lust and want, and a large queen-sized bed towards the back of the room.

Currently on said bed, were her two beautiful daughters, sharing their affection for each other.

Satsuki and Ryuko were sitting on the bed with their arms and legs wrapped around each other to deepen the passionate kiss between them as much as possible. They were so caught up in using their tongues to explore each other's mouth, that they didn't even notice their beloved mother walk in.

"Oh, aren't you girls just precious." Ragyo said, getting her daughters' attention.

"Mommy!" the two horny girls yelped in joy.

They quickly scurried off the bed towards their mistress/mother, getting on their knees before her.

"We're ready to serve you mommy!" they both exclaimed happily

Ragyo looked down at her daughters proudly, she had finally made them into something useful.

She loved seeing their near completely naked bodies kneeling before her, the only exception of course being the velvet collars around their necks with a metal piece along it with the inscription "Property of Ragyo Kiryuin"

She noticed they were already leaking arousal. They must have been close to finishing with each other before she came in, they're allowed to cum as much as they want in each other's company, but when their beloved mother is around, they may only cum with her permission.

"It's so good to see you girls. Mommy has had such a tiresome day, but seeing you two so ready to play… makes mommy very happy. ~" Ragyo said as she walked in between her daughters to sit on the bed.

Ragyo spread her legs, showing her daughters that she was indeed wearing no panties before speaking.

"Come here and pleasure your mother Satsuki, Ryuko be sure to pleasure your sister."

Her sweet mind broken daughters followed her commands quickly, wanting to please, Satsuki kneeled before her mother again before bringing her tongue to her mother's delicious slit and began her favorite activity.

While Satsuki pleasured their mother, Ryuko was on her back, under Satsuki, happily sending her tongue deep into her beloved sister's snatch.

While this situation is usually wonderful for everyone, Satsuki is already near orgasm thanks to playing with Ryuko before their mother arrived and especially now that her sister's tongue is tasting her so. The problem in it, being that in this situation, both sisters know they are not allowed to cum until their mother does, doing so would result in being put in…

...the punishment chair.

Just the thought of it gave Satsuki more drive to pleasure her mother and fight back her own orgasm, a feat proudly noticed by her mother.

Ever since she had "corrected them" Ragyo has felt very proud of her daughters. Before they were just troublesome and stubborn, too much of their father in them. While she deemed it necessary to push back her ultimate plan in favor of making sure her daughters are worthy of evolving past humanity with her, she felt like she made the right decision, at least it certainly felt right every single day. ~

She put Satsuki in her place first, showing the proud girl how little she was to her mother, before giving her a chance to mean something by serving her. Ryuko was actually far more stubborn and unyielding than Ragyo had expected her to be, but with her transformed daughter Satsuki helping in her sisters change, Ryuko eventually gave in spectacularly.

She was so proud of the good little slaves her daughters had become, finally worthy of her attention and praise. Just like now,

"Oh-oh Satsuki-mmmm, what a good girl you are being right now. Oooh! Here I come! But be sure to keep my cum in your mouth! Same goes for you Ryuko! Mommy wants to see something b-beautiful!" Ragyo yelled as she orgasmed, squirting herself into Satsuki's welcoming mouth.

Satsuki loved the taste of her mother's arousal, she had been trained to after all. She loved to swirl it around in her mouth with her tongue, the taste was unlike anything else, and she happily lived off it. The only thing that compared was Ryuko's arousal, not as good as their mother's, but the process of having her sister squirm under her actions was… intoxicating,

mother like daughter.

Of course Satsuki wasn't the only one with an incredible taste in her mouth, Ryuko had her beloved sister's arousal in her mouth as well. She actually found Satsuki's flavor to taste better than their mother's, but she knew not to say it aloud.

Just like the good girls they were, the sisters kept the arousal in their mouths until their mother regained her composure.

"*huff* Well… I must say I have trained your tongue quite well Satsuki. How about Ryuko's, was it satisfactory?"

Satsuki nodded her head enthusiastically, showing she very much enjoyed her sister's actions, to which Ryuko blushed at seeing.

"Well then, be kind sisters and... share the spoils. ~"

Ryuko and Satsuki looked to each other for a moment, then leaped at each other and formed one of the most passionate and sloppy kisses Ragyo had ever seen.

When their lips connected, Satsuki released their mother's juices into Ryuko's mouth and Ryuko returned by sharing Satsuki's own juices.

Satsuki ecstatically tasted herself, her mother, and her sister in one delicious experience she could only describe as heavenly. She couldn't understand how she lived before this but vowed to never leave this life for the completeness it brought her.

She swallowed down her and her mother's arousal, but not too much, making sure there was enough for her sister to enjoy.

Ryuko was also happy to taste the flavors presented to her. While Satsuki's juices were her favorite, her mother's certainly wasn't anything less than delicious. The feeling of Satsuki's tongue against hers was a feeling that always sent Ryuko to the stars. In truth, Ryuko was far more excitable to Satsuki's touches than to her mother's, something Ragyo already knew and actually wanted to keep in place.

Ryuko may be more submissive to Satsuki, but Satsuki was completely submissive to Ragyo, so the end result was the same.

"My my, you girls look so cute sharing right now like good sisters, but do finish sharing, mommy is still in need of attention."

Satsuki and Ryuko quickly finished swallowing the mix of cum and saliva before finally, slowly, pulling apart from each other until the only a strand of that delicious mix that connected their lips broke apart as well.

"Good, now… Ryuko dear, come sit on mommy's lap. Satsuki, be sure to take care of your sister the same way she took care of you. ~"

Ryuko placed herself upon her mother's spread legs, having to spread her own to place hers on top. The slightly awkward seating left a diamond opening between their legs, just enough space for Satsuki to slide her head in. Ryuko had to lean forward or risk falling back-first onto the ground behind her while her mother only slightly leaned back with one arm behind her on the bed.

Satsuki had her head in between both her sister's and mother's spread legs with her mouth already devouring her sister slit.

Ryuko immediately tensed up as the feeling of Satsuki's amazing tongue was always so incredible for her.

But before she could properly start moaning, Ryuko was pulled into a deep kiss by her mother.

This was what Ragyo lived for, not even direct physical pleasure, but the feeling of Ryuko squirming as she was eaten out by her sister, all the while doing her best to passionately kiss her mother.

Ragyo loved the control, the dominance, more than anything.

After several minutes of this heavenly invasion of tongues, Ryuko was already at her limit.

Ryuko broke the deep kiss with her mother to plead,

"Oh-oh mommy, m-may I cum?!"

Desperation clear in her voice as Satsuki continued to fervently eat her out.

"No" her mother said simply

Before Ryuko could beg further, Ragyo grabbed the back of her pleading daughter's head and forced her back into the kiss.

Just as the kiss resumed, Ragyo brought her other hand to the back of Satsuki's head to push her further against Ryuko's crotch.

Ryuko continued to squirm on her mother's legs as Satsuki's tongue was utterly claiming her. Unable to beg for release as her mother held her head in a deep, lustful, one-sided kiss, Ryuko orgasmed and squirted into Satsuki's mouth without permission…

Now she needed to receive punishment.

Now she needed to put… in the "bad girl chair"

It was a chair that had two large vibrator dildos standing 8-inches tall, far apart enough that one perfectly fit into someone's snatch while the other went up the ass.

The solid steel chair had restraints to keep whoever the bad girl was in place. Two for each arm, being at the wrist and elbow, 4 for each leg, being just above the foot, just below the knee, two on each thigh, one just above the knee, another tightly around the upper thigh and two to keep the upper body in place, one large strap below the breasts and one around the neck.

However, if all that wasn't enough, it also had a helmet put on the victim- I mean bad girl that had the capability to tell if the strapped in subject was about to orgasm and could stop the vibrators in an instant.

It cost a quite a bit, but Ragyo has since deemed it worth every penny.

"You were a bad girl Ryuko, you know what that means." Ragyo said in her usual mocking dominant tone

"Yes mommy"

Ryuko wobbled over to the wall (barely able to walk from Satsuki's amazing tongue) and pressed the nearly camouflaged red button on the wall. Just as she did, a portion of the wall began to spin, revealing that on the other side, was the chair in question.

Ryuko looked back to her mother, perhaps for the smallest chance of mercy, but there was none to be seen in Ragyo's eyes. Ryuko then aimed her rear to the large dildos awaiting her on the chair and lowered herself onto them, completely filling her cunt and ass.

"Satsuki, go strap your sister in, be sure to not give her any room to move."

Satsuki obeyed instantly, she walked over to her sister and fastened all 14 restraints to the point Ryuko could only move her fingers and toes. Satsuki also strapped a red ball gag onto her beloved sister to keep her lustful screams at least toned down a little. Once Satsuki strapped the helmet onto Ryuko's head, she looked back to her mother for confirmation.

Ragyo nodded, Satsuki flipped the switch behind the chair, and Ryuko instantly felt the pleasure explode within her.

The large vibrator in her slit hit just about every weak point she had and the one in her ass was giving her a special kind of pleasure that only sent her further into euphoria.

Already being so sensitive from her sister's wonderful oral skill, Ryuko could already feel another orgasm approaching. She wanted to scream out to the world that she was going to cum.

But in that moment before total pleasure,

just before the flood gates were opened,

before she could release it all,

the vibrations stopped.

She couldn't accept the denial, she tried with all her energy to squirm in the chair for the slightest bit of stimulation, she just needed so little to get there, but she couldn't get it. The chair had her restrained too well, she couldn't slightly hop or shift the slightest bit left or right. Ryuko slowly, begrudgingly, came down from her lustful haze.

As she came back to herself, she looked to see Satsuki eating their mother out yet again, entirely focused on pleasuring her.

Ryuko also looked to her mother to see that she was watching her. Ryuko tried her best to beg for release through the gag, but whether or not the message got through, she knew it wouldn't be answered the way she wanted.

Ragyo was smiling deviously at her restrained and pleading daughter, satisfied to see her so… powerless before her. Just as she was watching her, Ragyo's favorite sight was displayed, the vibrators turned back on and Ryuko's eyes nearly rolled back into her head.

The part she loved most about the sight wasn't her daughter experiencing an incredible amount of pleasure, but that she knew it would go away just when she wanted it most.

She had often thought about simply buying two such chairs and leaving her daughters in them for a few months, by that time there would be no more "mommy" their brains would be too scrambled, they would be more like pets, incapable of speech and completely loyal to her.

Maybe one day, but this mommy thing is rather enjoyable right now. Satsuki is also always focused on pleasing her mother, Ragyo has taken note of it, maybe she'll turn Ryuko into a pet for Satsuki as a reward… ideas for later.

Right now, Satsuki's tongue was all Ragyo really felt like thinking about.

Satsuki was the first daughter she broke and as such had been training her longer. As a result, Satsuki was very adept in giving her mother oral, knowing of all the right spots to tap and rub her tongue against, oh yes, Satsuki was a very good girl.

"Mmmm, oh Satsuki, you know just how to please mommy. ~"

Satsuki only hummed in response, not wanting to stop her tasting while simultaneously acknowledging her mother and sending pleasurable vibrations into her, only making her mother more pleased.

Ragyo looked over to Ryuko again just in time to see the vibrators stop again and to see the want, no, need in her daughter's eyes. As if the universe were in on torturing the poor girl, Ragyo suddenly felt her daughter's tongue push her over the edge and she orgasmed into Satsuki's mouth yet again.

It was absolute torture for Ryuko, being so close, but not achieving release and then to see her mother expel all stress into Satsuki's mouth. All she could do was struggle fruitlessly and beg for release through her gag.

Once Ragyo regained herself, she pushed Satsuki away from her slit, only to then pull her into a passionate kiss, tasting herself along her daughter's tongue. They kissed for several moments, before coming apart.

"You're such a good girl, why don't we go for a walk while we leave Ryuko to... pay for her actions." Ragyo said, reaching for the leash on the bed stand.

Once Ragyo attached the leash to Satsuki's collar, they both began to walk to the door, Ragyo on her two feet and Satsuki on all fours.

The… "loving" mother looked back at her restrained daughter one more time, still begging for release and as if on cue, the vibrators started up again, sending Ryuko back into her lustful haze.

Overall, Ragyo is very satisfied with the new mother daughter dynamic she has and she's sure her associates will be satisfied with it as well.


	2. Satsuki's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satsuki finally gets punished by her mother and starts her training to be a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy there! Alright, another chapter for a different universes mother and daughter couples, man I do a lot of these….awesome. This one is all about Ragyo having her initial mind breaking fun with Satsuki, but that's actually at the end, in the first half they have sex that I based solely on what I assume they did on the regular in canon as its shown Ragyo wasn't the best mom (since sexually abusing your daughter usually disqualifies you from such a title…. Unless it's a smut mom) So yeah, first half is pre mind break but still sex, while the second half is her mind breaking Satsuki, if you wanted to see her fully mind broken, I'd suggest chapter 1.
> 
> ANYWAY, this show doesn't have nearly as much smut as it should in my opinion and while I'm only adding one fic to it I hope I'm doing the show and characters justice ;D hope y'all enjoy~

When most look into the past at happier moments they say, "it didn't feel like that long ago" or "it felt like it was just yesterday"

However, for Ragyo Kiryuin, her proudest moments were indeed not too long ago.

She had just finished playing with her pets, her former daughters, Satsuki and Ryuko.

She had again ordered Satsuki to eat her out while Ryuko was forced into the "bad girl chair"

Ragyo didn't have anything against Ryuko, but her formerly more rebellious daughter always moaned out and wriggled under the pleasure and overall gave more of a show than Satsuki, not to mention that Satsuki was definitely the better of the two at eating pussy.

Where was she? Oh yes, she had only made her two beautiful daughter her two wonderfully submissive sex slaves 2 months ago, well Satsuki was made her slave 4 months ago with Ryuko following 2 months later.

Though did time really matter to her? Not really, the life fibers infused to her body passively healed all of her cells constantly, meaning she never aged and the life fibers she personally wove into both of her pet's collars gave them the same benefit, thereby ensuring she would be able to play with them forever

But that didn't mean it wasn't fun to look back and see how it started…

*6 months ago*

Satsuki had just gotten home from school, being the head of just about everything there was exhausting to say the least, or it would be for a normal person, Satsuki did not qualify as such.

She was stringent and focused beyond her years, some assumed she could scare military drill instructors in line, but then people remembered her sister.

Satsuki had just arrived home from school and her first goal was to head to her room for some peace and quiet for once in her day.

However, her mother had other plans for the strict blue haired beauty.

"Welcome home my lady Satsuki." one her mother's deathly loyal butlers said in a practiced calm tone, while officially one of Ragyo's butlers, just like the others, he was more like one of her little soldiers

"I am headed to my room, I am not to be disturbed." Satsuki said in her usual incredibly strict tone as she passed her mother's servant

"I'm sorry my lady, but your mother is home again from business and instructed me to remind you to join her for your 'after school routine' with her, she has been awaiting your arrival for several minutes." the servant said, stopping Satsuki in her tracks at the mention of her mother

"Tell her I am unavailable to join her as I have other duties I must attend to" Satsuki said as she began walking up a flight of stairs to her room

"She had expected such an outcome and instructed me to remind you that this is the 9th time this month you've refused her summons."

"Yes, well I expect my dear mother to understand the importance of duty, the duty I have to my school and the duty she has to her company. I'm quite sure she'll live." Satsuki said in a rather uncharacteristically sarcastic tone.

"I'm quite sure as well ma'am, but she has also instructed me to tell you one more detail that she was certain you'd be interested in."

Satsuki stopped on the stairs, letting out an exhausted breath, not from the physical act of going up the stairs, but the rather draining act of repeatedly turning down her mother's offers.

"And what would that be?" Satsuki asked, though not even turning her head back to face her mother's servant

"Your mother instructed me to tell you that if you go to her this one time, it will be the last time she ever asks this of you."

Satsuki's eyes went wide, this was it, this was her chance to finish this routine. Her mother was many things, but she was not a liar, she was a businesswoman, she told half-truths, tricky wording, and utilized hidden or forgotten laws to her advantage so that no one could ever completely legitimately claim she was a liar, but Satsuki knew all this.

Satsuki knew how her mother worked, all she cared about was business and the life fibers, but she herself also knew deeply of both.

"What did she say exactly?!" Satsuki roared at the servant

"Tell my beloved daughter Satsuki that if she heeds my summons this one time and does as I usually ask of her, she'll be with me for at most 20 minutes and I'll never ask her to join me for such an activity ever again." the servant said, reciting Ragyo word for word, as he was trained to be able to do

Satsuki stood still for a moment

She exhaled loudly

turned around

And headed in the direction of her mother's room

Ragyo was lounging in her personal bathroom's extra-large tub, however it was more like a hot tub than anything else. It had bubble blowers spread all over and a temperature dial for the water. Though it was indeed about as deep as a traditional bath tub, so if one stood up it completely full only just below their knees would be submerged.

It was more than enough for Ragyo, she could spread her legs as wide as she wanted or as far in front of her as she wanted without any obstruction. She was currently laying at an angle in the tub with the top of her back resting just above a bubble blower outlet, giving the whole of her back a fairly pleasing sudo massage.

Obviously, she was completely naked in the tub, her long, luscious, and now wet white hair, flowing down behind her back. Her rather bodacious double D breasts were half submerged from how she was laying in the tub and her head resting on top of the tub's outline rim.

While from an outside view it may seem like she is relaxing, she was actually swimming in more anticipation than water.

Ragyo was one of those people that only found relaxation and satisfaction from doing things well and with finality.

And she couldn't wait to finalize things with her beautiful daughter Satsuki who just walked into the bathroom, naked as the day she was born.

"Well hello there dear, it's so wonderful you decided to join me! It's been too long since we've had some mother-daughter time~" Ragyo said licking her lips as she looked over her daughter's naked form

"Y-yes well… let-lets get this over with." Satsuki stuttered out, still trying to maintain a tone of dominance, but falling at it

Satsuki walked to the tub with one arm attempting to cover her large breasts, while not as large as her mother, you'd be truly tested to find an undisciplined student to keep from staring at them.

Satsuki's other arm went downwards in attempt to cover her pristine pussy with one hand.

Ragyo sinisterly took in pleasure from simply watching her nervous wreck of a daughter walk over to her in such a seemingly vulnerable state, her cruel and sexually centered mind already buzzing with things she could do to her daughter's perfect body.

Slowly and clearly begrudgingly, Satsuki stepped into the tub with her mother.

Knowing the routine, Satsuki brought her rear down and sat in between her mother's legs. She then laid back so Ragyo's breasts pressed against her shoulder blades.

Ragyo slowly brought her hands to Satsuki's body

She first slid her hands along Satsuki's now crossed arms, with Satsuki herself closing her eyes and doing her best to ignore to friction as she closed her legs in what even she knew would be a useless effort.

Ragyo soon brought her hands under the water to rub along her daughter's smooth midriff and with a hellishly slow speed, moved her hands upwards, to Satsuki's young perky breasts

She then roughly grasped both of Satsuki's breasts, rubbing her thumbs around and against Satsuki's nipples.

"My my, dear, your perky little breasts are simply wonderful~ They most certainly have grown since we last had our mother-daughter time together and that was just last month!"

Satsuki didn't say a word back to her mother, though the shaking, jerky body movements from the sudden forced sensations of pleasure, and the overall feeling of powerlessness emanating from her body was more than enough of a satisfying response for her mother

Ragyo squeezed and played with her daughter's breasts as she pleased, feeling it had been far too long since she had last grabbed and played with her daughter's mounds.

After several minutes of fondling Satsuki's breasts

Ragyo's right hand released its grasp of her daughter's corresponding nipple and brought said hand down to the top of her daughter's right thigh while her own left hand continued to play with Satsuki's left breast as much as she wanted.

Satsuki knew what was expected of her and so she slowly, shakily, spread her legs wide open for her mother, lifting her to the other side of Ragyo's so her mother could use her own legs to spread Satsuki's even wider if she so pleased.

Satsuki's body gave a small jerk in response to the sudden feeling of her mother's hand move down to her inner thigh

It was a feeling Satsuki had felt many times before, but never got used to, a detail her mother more than clearly took pleasure in exploiting.

At this point, Satsuki's body was shaking from the constant teasing pleasure and Ragyo felt her 'motherly instincts' kick in

"Oh, my sweet little Satsuki, your shaking" Ragyo said as she brought her left hand from Satsuki's breast and brought it to her daughter's chin, turning her daughter head to the side so they were looking at each other, their faces only inches apart

"Let mommy dearest comfort you~" she said as she pulled Satsuki's face to her own, their lips mashed against each other's

Ragyo slipped her tongue through her lips and pressed against Satsuki's, as a lover would do to ask for entry to the other's mouth, though there was hardly an air of choice for the used daughter

However, something sparked to life within Satsuki, something...rebellious

It was a sudden over taking of her being, Satsuki pulled her lips away from her mother with a look of anger on her face.

She looked up into her mother's eyes and was about to say something rather hate filled, but her more logical side retook control, this was it, this was the last time she was ever going to have to do this, once this was over she could immediately go back to secretly planning to take her mother down and end the life fiber plan she's been building up. So, she must. Stay. calm.

Satsuki let out a heavy exhale before speaking

"F-forgive me mother, I-I have a lot on my mind. I… will comply." Satsuki said as she gave herself to her mother's whims for what she thought would be the last time

"Of course dear, I understand…" Ragyo said rather sarcastically with a smug grin on her face as she saw her daughter re-submit herself to her

Ragyo brought the hand that had been on her daughter's chin to her daughter's cheek in a soft, almost sensual rubbing of her cheek, before suddenly bringing it to the back of Satsuki's head, roughly grabbing her hair

Using her new tight grip, Ragyo roughly smashed her lips against her daughter's once again

As before, she brought her tongue to Satsuki's still closed lips, expecting a better outcome this time as her daughter couldn't even pull her head away this time if she tried.

Hesitantly, Satsuki stuttered her lips open and immediately felt her mother's tongue invade her mouth

There was no dance between their tongues as Ragyo quickly tasted all of her daughter's mouth in a moment.

Thanks to the life fibers within her body, Ragyo was able to her extend and morph her tongue as she pleased. As in the instance with making out with her daughter, she widened and elongated her tongue to forcefully taste every individual part of Satsuki's mouth

There was no battle for dominance, that was most clear, Satsuki never even truly moved her tongue of her own accord, instead her mother's simply wrapped around her own and dragging her through her mother's and her own mouth

Satsuki's body struggled and squirmed on its own as her mind was lost to the overwhelming power of the make out with her mother.

Her hands had subconsciously shot to the sides of the tub, grabbing onto the rim of said tub for all the stability it was worth.

Ragyo's right hand was still rubbing Satsuki's inner right thigh, going in circles on the sensitive flesh, but quite obviously slowly moving towards Satsuki's slit, forcefully turning the girl on even more

Satsuki could feel herself slowly falling into the lust filled haze her mother always forced her into.

The make out was more than intense and Ragyo was utterly dominating her daughter through it. Ragyo was sure to hold the back of Satsuki's head in place, not once letting up on the strength pressing their lips together that her life fiber infused body gave her.

The mother-daughter pair had been making out heatedly for over several minutes before Ragyo's 'motherly instincts' kicked in again and realized her beautifully daughter was running out of breath and would pass out soon.

Being the 'loving' mother she was, Ragyo finally pulled her lips away from her daughter's.

However, she did not remove her tongue, in fact, she extended her tongue even further to keep it wrapped around Satsuki's even as their lips broke apart for her top breath

Once their lips did separate, Satsuki quickly took in much needed air, but as she momentarily came down from her forced heated haze, she was horrified to see her mother had extended her tongue, Satsuki could still feel it coil around her own while the excess continued to taste the rest of her mouth

Once Ragyo decided her daughter had taken in enough air, she mashed their lips together again.

Satsuki felt her tongue dragged into her mother's mouth, forcing her to taste her mother's mouth

Ragyo continued this sequence for several more minutes before playfully deciding to escalate things.

Without even the slightest of warnings, Ragyo brought her right hand from Satsuki's inner thigh and began to rub along her pussy's outer folds, with the sinisterly occasional flicking of her clit

Satsuki's body again jerks suddenly at the shameless action, but does not fight or pull away, that's not what her mother would want her to do

Even more so degrading for the younger female, the intensity of the make out combined with the rubbing of her snatch, had her letting out small heated moans, heated and needy moans that Ragyo essentially swallowed whole, both metaphorically as she loved hearing such things in this situation and arguably literally as their lips were still mashed together and every moan Satsuki let out simply went into her mother's mouth

Ragyo has her daughter moan directly into her mouth for several minutes before pulling their lips apart to let Satsuki breath as before.

With her tongue still wrapped around her daughter's, Ragyo looks into Satsuki's eyes and sees almost exactly what she wants, almost

Satsuki's eyes are nowhere near as dominating or serious as they usually look, instead they now look more submissive and yielding.

Just more however, they look more submissive and yielding than normal, but Ragyo can still see the dominance, in her daughter's eyes

So, she took things a bit further

After a generous minute of letting Satsuki catch her breath, Ragyo again pressed their lips together, with her left hand still firmly holding her daughter in place thanks to her enhanced strength

Though this time, Ragyo moved her right had to her fingers were aimed in between Satsuki's legs with the palm pressing down on her daughter's clit

Satsuki suddenly opened her eyes, she knew what was coming and it seemed her mother had expected just such a reaction as she opened her eyes as well

Mother and daughter looked into each other's eyes as their tongues touched between them, Satsuki looked into her mother's eyes with a pleading look, silently begging Ragyo to be gentle with her down there

Ragyo stared back...sadistically, the black-haired beauty even felt her mother grow a wide smile into the kiss

Satsuki then knew, her pleas were going to be worse than ignored.

Suddenly, Ragyo sent two fingers deep into Satsuki's maidenhood

The 'loving' mother pumped her fingers in and out of her daughter's snatch at overwhelming speeds

Satsuki immediately begins to let out truly lustful moans as the forced pleasure rocked her body

Satsuki was even more powerless to deny the pleasure than one would expect, as she had done this with her mother before enough times that Ragyo knew each and every 'weak point' within her beloved daughter

Ragyo knew her daughter's body better than even she did, she knew where to rub against roughly as well as where to just tap against lightly to get Satsuki moaning uncontrollably

And every delicious, needy moan Satsuki let out went straight into her mother's mouth, one might assume it gives her some kind of extra strength, it doesn't, but just the situation of forcing her own beautiful daughter to moan into her mouth gave Ragyo an intoxicating sense of dominance, so much wrong, that just felt so right

As Ragyo upped the speed of her fingers pumping in and out of her daughter's snatch, she also made sure to use her own, stronger legs to keep her daughter's spread. As the pleasure overwhelmed Satsuki' her body began to squirm even more and Ragyo could have her moaning little slut close her legs

Ragyo continued for several more minutes of pumping two fingers into Satsuki's snatch with her palm now even rubbing directly against her daughter's clit, adding to the intense sensation of pleasure rolling through Satsuki

Eventually, Ragyo pulled her lips and tongue from her daughter's mouth, not because she was finished tasting her daughter or having her daughter taste her, but because she wanted to say something and was eager to hear her daughter's response

Ragyo brought her lips to her daughter's ear as said daughter was still constantly letting out heated moans as her mother was fingering her pussy

"Beg for it Satsuki, beg for me to make you cum, beg your mother to make to squirt~" Ragyo whispered into her moaning daughter's ear

All Satsuki did in response was continue to moan, though there was a noticeable drop in how loud she was moaning

"Oh, don't try to hold back my dear. Just give into it, let the pleasure overtake you~" Ragyo said as she added a third finger, pumping all three into Satsuki's snatch than humanly possible

Satsuki's moans picked up, though now even louder while still at a near constant rate.

"Beg for it Satsuki! Beg me to let you cum! Beg for mommy!"

"NO!" Satsuki screamed out, she wanted to cum, she wanted to cum so badly, she could feel herself just on the brink, on the edge of opening her floodgates, but she just didn't want her mother to have that power over her, even if it is their last time

Ragyo stopped her fingering of Satsuki and pulls her hand away from her daughter's quivering snatch.

She let out a loud exhale before speaking

"I'm disappointed Satsuki, not only did you initially deny my request to join me for our routine again, but now you've said no to your mother. Things are now going to change."

"This 'routine' only started so you could have a pet to play with mother and I'm tired of letting you control me like one. You said this would be at most 20 minutes, I admit, I may have lost myself to the things you were forcing me to feel, but I know it's been even longer than that now and you even told your man servant that this would be the last time you'd ask me to do this!" Satsuki yelled at her mother, but still showing her logical side knew all she had to do was wait things out until she could leave

"Oh, that was indeed the truth. This was the last time I ask you to join me. From here on out, I'm not going to ask." Ragyo said just before she reached behind her back to grab the syringe her hair had blocked from Satsuki's view.

Ragyo then jammed it into Satsuki's neck and the last thing the young girl felt was exhaustion before passing out

.

.

.

.

Satsuki awoke slowly, her mind hazy to say the least

She felt a very minor headache, already feeling it dissipate, but she still made to bring her hand to rub her forehead, only to discover she couldn't move it closer and she couldn't move at all

Satsuki quickly deduced that she was indeed strapped into and sitting up in some kind of chair. She wasn't entirely sure what her mother had so ungraciously injected her with other than that it was some kind of sedative, or even how long ago that may have been.

She tried turning her head to get a complete picture of where she was, but soon found that her top half was just as restrained as the rest of her body, with one leather strap wrapping around her forehead with another wrapped around her neck. There were similarly tight straps all over her body, most in logical restraining places that alone could keep her from escaping, with extra straps in more unnecessary places that she could only assume were there for extra assurance.

As Satsuki struggled and writhed in her restraints with her senses still slowly coming to her as the sedative cocktail wore off, three things became abundantly clear to her.

First thing, she knew the room she was in, it was her home's own basement. The third and deepest one to be specific. She remembered coming down here to play hide and seek with her sister Ryuko when they were younger, but it looked different now, no more random boxes, instead it was clear and wide open. Only showing just how bland it was with grey metal walls and floors, but how the room looked was the last thing she could be worried about.

Second thing, Satsuki could just barely feel it with how tightly restrained her head was, but she could feel wires just graze the top of her ears with specific zones of pressure on the sides of her head that weren't from the leather strap. Not that Satsuki could see them, but what she felt were two suction cups on either side of her head with sensors to monitor her brain waves for reasons that will soon be obvious.

Last thing and arguably the most demanding of Satsuki's worry, was the single, long, thick, ribbed… object, she suddenly felt in her cunt as she shook her body to fruitlessly fight her restraints.

As she writhed in her bonds, she did her best to pay no attention to the not so subtle pleasure she was forcing through herself as she indirectly rubbed her inner walls along the plastic phallus deep within her body, about 6 inches deep, with her slit's lips pressed firmly against its base, ensuring she would 'enjoy' as much of it within her folds as possible.

She did indeed do her best to ignore quick and sudden pleasure as she forced her body to struggle, but she just couldn't hold back the small but heavy heated moans as they escaped her mouth

"F-fuc-aaaaahhh~...d-damn" Satsuki cursed to herself as her body betrayed her

"Oh~ already having fun are we dear? ~" Ragyo's voice said as it came over the unseen intercom

"What the hell do you think you're doing mother!?" Satsuki yelled out in rage

"Oh my! That's no way to talk to your loving mother dear, though I suppose such behavior is exactly why we're in this situation, or more specifically, why you are." Ragyo said without a hint of true care in her voice, even ending her statement with her trademark sadism tone

"You arrogant monster! What is all this?! What kind of contraption have you strapped me into?!" Satsuki continued to yell out in rage as her mother had finally gone too far for even her will to simply take

"Oh, my dear, you're not really in a position to demand answers…. though, I suppose since this is the last time we'll talk, I could indeed humor you. ~"

"L-last time?... You won't even let me die on my feet, will you?"

"Die?! Oh dearie, just like always you think you know everything, only to realize you understand only a fraction of what I do.… yes and no. A part of you is going to die, the rebellious, naughty girl part of you will be utterly destroyed and soon all you will be is mommy's good little pet daughter. ~"

"So then… are you going to lobotomize me? Such a quick and simple thing, I wouldn't have believed something so unceremonious would actually be satisfying for you."

"Oh sweetie! You know momma so well! That wouldn't be satisfying in the slightest, so instead… I'm going to have you submit to me willingly, through the constant and brutal torture that chair will inflict on you."

"S-so what? Th-the phallus inside me has some form of electrocution o... or blades of some kind?" Satsuki asked with as much sturdiness as she could at the ideas of such pain naturally making her feet curl in fear

"As if I could ever hurt my own daughter in such a horrible way, no dear, not that kind of torture, here, let me show you…" Ragyo said as she lifted her finger of the intercom button in her secret monitor room that was hidden behind her personal second closet. It had numerous screens that appeared to be covering Satsuki's restrained naked form from every angle.

The 'loving' mother then grabbed a remote looking device off the counter and flipped a rather large switch on it.

Suddenly, Satsuki felt the fake phallus within her slit some to life, it started out with a continuous low vibration. It was not a feeling Satsuki was preparing herself for, so she was easily caught off-guard weakly let out a surprise moan of pleasure

Satsuki quickly bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from moaning further, but as she was quick to pick up on, the intensity of vibration was only growing

"You can't fight it dear, just give in~"

"Are you j-joking mother? I-I've been train-training myself to f-fight you in every con-con-ooooaaahhmmm~" Satsuki moaned out heavily, despite her own wants

"Fight me in every conceivable way? Is that what you were going to say dear? Because if so, you're wrong~ Do you truly believe I don't know what you've been up to? Scheming the way you have been at your own little castle you call school? I've known for quite some time dear and more importantly, I know how you've been tempering yourself. You've been training your body to fight past pain or exhaustion, logical choices considering what you intended to do, but at the same time, you've sworn off even pleasuring yourself on the principle that it would only distract you. Because of such beliefs, you've actually made yourself even weaker, feeling so little pleasure regularly, only to now be overloaded with it, silly girl. ~"

Satsuki did her best to focus on her mother's voice, as annoying and degrading as it was, she needed to focus on something other than the pleasure coursing through her, for her mother was right, she had been starving herself of this feeling and now she was paying for it

Ragyo watched hungrily as her own daughter struggled and writhed in her bonds as the 6-inch vibrator went to town on Satsuki's needy snatch.

Sweat was beginning to fall down Satsuki's naked body as the forced pleasure heated her body faster than any actual exercise

"N-no! I-I won't give i-aaahhhhmmmmmm!" Satsuki made to roar out in defiance, only to instead release another heated and heavy moan as she fought the pleasure as best she could

Ragyo couldn't remember a time where she felt more turned on than right then as she was watched her first daughter struggle under the forced pleasure the 6-inch deep vibrator was giving her.

Luckily, Ragyo was content to just sit back and watch Satsuki fruitlessly struggle as her 'third' daughter Nui had her head in between her 'loving' mother's legs, eating her out.

"Oh Nui, you have such a good tongue, I simply can't wait to teach such skill into Satsuki." Ragyo said as she held Nui's head firmly down and in place, making it clear she didn't actually want her blonde daughter to respond

Ragyo looked down to Nui's face and saw her artificially created daughter had her eyes closed, showing just how focused she was on pleasing her mother, she was such a good girl.

Ragyo then looked back to the monitors and saw Satsuki was nearing her limit and the best part, for Ragyo, was about to happen

"O-oh d-damnit! N-noooaaaahhhh...mmmmm f-fu-aaaahhhhh! O-OH! Oh-Oh aaaaahhh!" Satsuki yelled out as she could truly feel herself on the edge, she had fought so hard, but maybe it wouldn't be so bad to orgasm just once?

She didn't have a choice

As suddenly, the phallus deep within her ceased all movement.

Out of a natural desperation to finish and reach release, Satsuki absentmindedly began to wraith and shake furiously in her bonds for just one more wave of pleasure to send her over

Ragyo saw this and laughed, she laughed as she pulled a dial down on the remote, tightening her daughter's restraints

Satsuki was powerless to hold back the leather straps closing down on her further, whereas before she could shake and get her own pleasure from the phallus in her rubbing against her inner walls, now she couldn't move at all, say for her toes and fingers, though those were still tightly gripping together as her body strained for just one more pleasurable sensation

But it received none

A look of horrid sadism appeared on Ragyo's face, she was smiling end to end as she saw the needy face of her daughter almost burst into tears at being denied release after such a struggle

"Do you understand now Satsuki, this, is true torture, this is how I will break you, this is how you will finally submit to your loving mother." Ragyo said with a clear sense of confidence in her voice, or was it dominance, it didn't matter

"N-no... y-you can't do this… s-someone will come looking for me… this is our homes own basement you m-monster...th-the help come down here all the time t-to at least clean it..." Satsuki struggled to say as her body and mind were still attempting to cope with such an intense build up, only to be denied at the very end, forcing her to hellishly slowly come down from it

"The help? My servants you mean, loyal to me and my vision for the life fibers, deathly so in fact. So yes, they will come down to see you, but that will be for the sole purpose of forcing tubes down your throat to give you only the absolute necessary about of vitamins and nutrients. As for your friends and sister? I've already told them all that you've headed to some far away private school to get a better understanding of leadership qualities"

"Th-they would n-never believe that..."

"Quite possible, but they don't actually have to, seeing as how the Kiryuin family jet suddenly exploded over the Pacific Ocean, the search teams only recovered your Kamui Junketsu. Oh, and thank you for leaving that on my bed before you joined me in the tub, it may actually have been difficult to persuade people that you were gone if that wasn't found, seeing as how everyone is fully aware of how often you wear it."

Satsuki was mentally kicking herself, she had indeed given her mother all the cards, she should have just said no again, though if she were being honest with herself, her mother had most likely been planning this for some time

"Anyway! Such things are no longer of concern. Also, we won't speak to each other again for two weeks as I have other business to attend to and with chair being so wonderfully automated, I'm sure you'll have just as much fun without my comforting voice, though by the time we do speak again...you may indeed be a different, more needy girl...So, Satsuki, do you have any last questions?~" Ragyo asked, truly making Satsuki feel like this may be the last time they talked as the people they were now

"W-what is this thing?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked! It's an experimental pleasuring device, much like the common sybian, but with one extra delicious feature. Those sensors you may have felt on the side of your head, they read your euphoria levels and cease all vibration once the strapped in individual reaches their tipping point, it's the perfect edging machine. I can of course also set it to continuous vibration, but other tests have shown that can lead to a totally phycological collapse of the average mind so that the individual restrained becomes nothing more than a sex addicted animal, truly not even human."

'Is that what she wants?' Satsuki thought, for her to become just some sex pet?

"But other tests have shown that leaving others on constant edging will do simply remarkable things to their willpower. After enough time, a subject will beg and beg for release, even going so far as to do whatever was commanded of them by even those they hated for even the smallest chance of release, that's what is going to happen to you dear. You will fall to your knees before me and beg me to touch you, to let you eat me out, to get fucked by anyone or anything, you'll be such an obedient little girl, not exactly a pet, but I haven't truly decided yet if I won't put you through that other treatment, I'll have to test you out in this first way before I feel the need to get you a doggy bowl~' Ragyo said as if she was already leaning towards the idea

"Anything else dear?"

"W-what about Ry-OOooooooohhhhAaaaaaahhh!" Satsuki yelled out a moan as without warning, the 6-inch vibrator came back to life, shaking her inner walls with a level of ferocity she never felt before

"Well, if there's nothing else dear we'll speak again in two weeks and don't worry about getting rest, the chair will work you well and good until you pass out and once your body has recovered, it'll be back to the fun~" Ragyo said as she herself came directly into Nui's mouth, holding her third daughter's head in place as she watched her first daughter moan and struggle in an unfamiliar haze of forced lust.

The sight of Satsuki struggling and moaning really helped Ragyo ride her orgasm out as Nui diligently licked her out and swallowed all her mother's juices

This was a good decision, Ragyo thought to herself as she truly took in all the pleasure of her situation. Finally teaching her rebellious and ungrateful daughter some manners while having her only good daughter take care of her as a good daughter should.

It also didn't hurt that Ragyo had cleared her schedule for the next 6 months. Leaving her to do nothing but watch her eldest daughter slowly cave in from constant pleasure building within her, only to be denied the fulfilling release. All the while her artificially created daughter Nui could quite literally stay on her knees eating her creator and beloved mother out continuously.

Ragyo was also more than contempt to simply stay in her incredibly comfy chair for the next two weeks as the life fibers within her allowed her survive without food or water, in effect, also allowing her to sit back and receive constant pleasure as she watched her daughter do the same, only as the 'loving' mother she was, she would feel the sweet release of cumming, while Satsuki's mind slowly broke down from being denied such a sensation

.

.

.

.

Two weeks later

And true to her thoughts, Ragyo had indeed simply stayed seated in her comfy throne of sorts with Nui's head still in between her mother's legs, not having removed her tongue from her mother's delicious and addicting pussy

Ragyo had watched for two weeks as Satsuki screamed out and writhe in pleasure, only to scream even louder and writhe even more when the pleasure stopped so suddenly, as it did every time,

leaving her so close,

just on the edge

A single hump or thrust from sweet, satisfying, fulfilling release

But never getting it

While in contrast, Ragyo had done nothing over those two weeks other than satisfying watch Satsuki struggle, hold Nui's head in place between her legs, and of course cum in said artificial daughter's mouth, over and over again, especially listening to the audible gulps Nui made as she swallowed her mother's incredible juices, a sound Ragyo couldn't wait to hear from Satsuki.

As the timer went off, Ragyo didn't waste a second in talking to her needy daughter again.

"Hello there dear! How are you? Momma's been told by the help that you've yet to beg any of them to fuck you, how very disappointing." Ragyo said with dominant satisfaction as clear in her voice as ever before

"A-aaammm….I-I..mmmmppphhhfffaaaa….told you...I wouldn't b-break-aaaAAAhhhhh!" Satsuki said with as much defiance as she could, feeling herself being pushed so close to the edge yet again for the countless time

'Good' Ragyo thought to herself, those test she had mentioned before, only the strongest of wills could last two weeks, but being the self-absorbed person she was, Ragyo knew her daughter would last even longer. It also didn't hurt that she wanted this 'painful' process to be over quickly, she wanted to make sure her daughter was severely punished for being the rebellious bad girl she was.

Ragyo knew eventually Satsuki would break, hell, Ragyo knew even she would eventually if she were in such a situation, but she wasn't so she didn't care about that, she only cared about the tongue constantly pleasing her in her slit and her sweet little rebellious Satsuki essentially punishing herself by not submitting already and simply beg her mother to let her cum.

Ragyo had already planned that when Satsuki submitted to her and begged for release, calling herself a whore and even eating out her mother while still strapped in her chair, she would leave her in the chair for just one more week, citing that it was to make up for resisting her in the first place and for one more layer of certainty that her mind was focused only on begging for release


	3. Ryuko's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! This story has had a chapter coming for some time now, I've finally finished several stories and I see this one having one more really good chapter. You'll most likely notice Ryuko's especially submissive nature, my only excuse is that I luv seeing characters that are usually all high and might and seeing them blushing and moaning like mad.
> 
> ANYWAY, I've done what I luv and wrote a mother and her daughters having some good old bonding time and making each other cum, as usual I encourage reviews or PM's if your shy and most of all, I hope you enjoy~

Author's Notes: Heyyy there! This story has had a chapter coming for some time now, I've finally finished several stories and I see this one having one more really good chapter. You'll most likely notice Ryuko's especially submissive nature, my only excuse is that I luv seeing characters that are usually all high and might and seeing them blushing and moaning like mad.

ANYWAY, I've done what I luv and wrote a mother and her daughters having some good old bonding time and making each other cum, as usual I encourage reviews or PM's if your shy and most of all, I hope you enjoy~

"Oh! O-oh sis! Oh my god Satsuki!" Ryuko screamed as she orgasmed from her beloved sister's fingers precisely working her

Satsuki smiled, she was always happy to make Ryuko scream in ecstasy, just like the girl's they were watching on their TV

Across from the loving sisters was a very large flat-screen TV that their loving mother Ragyo had set up for them

It was playing high quality lesbian porn and would constantly play while the girl's loving mother was away, allowing the two girls to watch and learn new tricks and techniques to aid them in their ever-growing need to please their mother

Of course, not all took in the shown lessons

Currently Satsuki was the only sister paying close attention to the two young women fingering each other on the screen

As for Ryuko, the more brash sister was moaning and squirming like the absolute sub she was under her sister's touch

Ryuko was sitting in between Satsuki's legs while the more diligent of the two was rather expertly fingering the more submissive one with both her hands as the current video showed her.

The naked and sex focused sisters loved each other completely

But Satsuki knew Ryuko never lasted long in their "training", so she decided she would be the one to learn all she could to please their mother while giving her more submissive, and often more punished, sister all the love and attention she could

Satsuki was well aware Ryuko wasn't the most focused or cunning person in the world, she even saw her younger sister as rather lazy before their mother showed them the way, but Satsuki also found that she took a rather large amount of joy and satisfaction in making her dear submissive Ryuko scream, moan, and especially cum in utter ecstasy

Satsuki even showed off a rather sinister smile as she made Ryuko cum for the 4th time that hour

Ragyo couldn't help but give off a smile of her own at the sight on her monitors

She loved watching her daughters play together, she loved how her formerly stern and resistant Satsuki now seemingly had a sexual appetite to match her own, with more than a hint of dominance when she was with her needy sister

Satsuki truly seemed to be her mother's daughter

As for Ryuko…

She pleased her mother even more, in a different way

Ragyo was truly proud of the focused sexual queen her daughter Satsuki was becoming, but the sight of her utterly rebellious and trouble-making daughter Ryuko screaming out in needy lust was just…

Intoxicating

The loving mother had initially planned to truly punish Ryuko for not paying attention to her "educational videos" and for never showing signs of improvement in her sexual prowess, but after Ragyo had heard enough submissive squeals, moans of utterly overwhelming pleasure, and screams of absolute need… Ragyo decided that she was more than happy with Ryuko's sexual standing

That standing being that she is even her sister's sex slave

To be honest, Ragyo realized this would be the outcome for Ryuko back when she had first begun to break her in

Ah yes, Ragyo suddenly decided she'd think back to how she broke in her submissive daughter, what a tale

but first

"Nui, my sweet, get your tongue moving faster, you're going to be on your knees for a while as mommy heads down memory lane~" Ragyo said as she looked under the counter to see her third daughter Nui eating her out like the good girl she was

Nui's only response was to close her eyes and focus on the addicting taste of her mother

Now, where was she

Oh yes, claiming Ryuko~

It had all started out quite somber in fact

With Satsuki's funeral and all that

yes, yes, large crowd, many students there… all of them in fact

Her close school "generals" as Ragyo called them were standing as tall as they could at the empty casket being put into the ground before them

But Ragyo cared for none of them, she had eyes on only one person...

Ryuko…(obviously)

Ragyo couldn't say she was surprised to see Ryuko wasn't crying, but instead looked rather angry, at herself no doubt, for not stopping her sister from stepping onto that plane that exploded over the Atlantic…

Though of course Satsuki had never actually got on any plane and at that moment she had in fact been back at home, several stories underground and strapped into the bad girl chair

though not to be edged as punishment

her training had been completed several weeks prior and she was strapped into the chair as it sent her into repeated orgasm as a reward for her submission and to prepare her for Ryuko's arrival

Since there hadn't been anybody to bury, the funeral was able to take place much later than normal and had been rather extravagant as Ragyo herself paid for it to show her own "sadness" for her daughter.

But again

None of that truly mattered to Ragyo as she looked at her unclaimed daughter and thought to herself of how Ryuko was most likely mentally kicking herself for her sister disappearing from the world…

Excellent

Ragyo knew just how to use her even more rebellious daughter's new overwhelming emotions against her, and soon enough, Ryuko would be reunited with her loving sister~

Once the funeral was over, Ragyo and Ryuko were driven back to their home, the car ride was silent until they pulled in front of the mansion and the driver set the limo in park

Ryuko immediately made to open the door and head inside, but Ragyo spoke, freezing the lone sister in place

"Ryuko, my dear daughter, I know how you feel. Angry, that you couldn't do more, upset with yourself that you failed her, hateful towards your very life for not being hers. Listen child, where Satsuki is now is not your fault in the slightest, come here my child, we both know we'll see her again soon enough and she'd not want us to do something she would call "unproductive" and waste ourselves mourning her." Ragyo said expertly as she extended her arms to ready herself for a hug

Ryuko closed the partially opened car door, turned to what she would most certainly not call mother of the year, and jumped at her, in an intense hug, crying

Ryuko didn't know what else to do, she knew Satsuki would have said exactly that about mourning her and she knew it wasn't her own fault, everything just hurt so much knowing she'd never see her sister again until the next life.

So yes, she hugged Ragyo tightly, and no, she didn't see the syringe the driver leaned back to hand Ragyo

And Ryuko herself barely felt the impaling of the syringe into her back, just the pain of never seeing Satsuki again, and then blissful nothingness as she fell into a sleep

.

.

.

.

Ryuko then awoke

Slowly

Groggily

But not too uncomfortably, as she felt her body was laying on a cloud, so soft

Though as she tried to move on said cloud, Ryuko found that her arms and legs were restrained, tied wide apart, she was spread like a star on a large, heart shaped, bed, not that she could precisely tell from her restrained point of view

What Ryuko could tell as she regained her bearings, was that she was somewhat cold

She looked down and found out why

She was naked, completely butt naked and her cold erect nipples made that clear

Ryuko, now fully awake and in panic, pulled and strained her body with all her force in attempts to break free of her bonds, to no avail

Elsewhere, Ragyo was comfortably sitting back in her swivel chair as Satsuki eagerly ate her out, the once stern daughter now showing her loving mother all the respect, she deserves

"Oh, oh yes my dear Satsuki, that's it, your tongue is pleasing mommy well~" the loving mother said as her eldest daughter did her daughterly duties

Satsuki kneeled under the counter and in between her mother's legs as she happily ate her caring mother out, the taste of her mother's amazing snatch filling Satsuki will more joy and pleasure that she could have ever hoped for on her own

The sensation of her mother's arousal entering her mouth, drowning her tongue, flowing down her throat as she hungrily swallowed was heavenly

"O-oh hear I come sweetie! You have served mommy well once again! Now, swallow all of my cum Satsuki!" Ragyo yelled as she firmly gripped the back of her loyal sex driven daughter's head to keep her firmly in her place

Being the loyal and loving daughter she is, Satsuki hungrily swallowed down every drop of her mother addicting arousal

She swirled her mother's delicious essence in her mouth before quickly swallowing to make room for more

Ragyo was able to control her body precisely through the life fibers and was able to make sure every orgasm she wanted had her squirting like mad, the idea of her once stern and traitorous daughter now more than eagerly gulping down her clear cum was too good to pass up

Ragyo looked down at Satsuki as her slave of a daughter took the final gulps of her cum down her throat

Satsuki looked back up at her mother after her last swallow and opened her mouth wide to show every drop was swallowed

It was a bit difficult to tell if every drop was indeed swallowed as a woman's cum was clear and uncolored, but Ragyo appreciated the effort and took it as yet another sign of just how lovingly submissive Satsuki was now,

Looking back up from her slave daughter's face, Ragyo found another satisfying sight, Ryuko had awoken

On the monitors before her, Ragyo happily watched Ryuko squirm and writhe in her bondage, perhaps if Ryuko had known the truth about her connection with the life fibers she would break free, perhaps if Ragyo hadn't personally killed the two girls father things would be very different, but she did, and so things are as they are, and Ragyo wouldn't change a thing

Ragyo happily felt Satsuki get back to work eating her out, while the loving mother would have happily let her continue, it was Ryuko's turn to start her new life

Ragyo pushed Satsuki's head away from her crotch and almost felt a bit of shame looking into Satsuki's saddened eyes, clearly her caring daughter felt she had done something wrong, what a good girl

"Oh, don't look sadden my dear, you've done everything well, only now Ryuko is awake and she so dearly needs her loving sister's attention. Give her a taste of her new life from top down, especially down. Have her screaming out your name before she passes out, after that she'll go through your initiation treatment and soon enough, she'll be your loving sister again~" Ragyo said caringly at first, though her voice became more sadistic towards the end

Satsuki lustfully smiled up towards her loving mother. Of course, she'd be happy to show Ryuko what her new life would be like, Satsuki had always cared for her sister, this is just another time to show it!

Satsuki crawled out from under the counter and gave Ragyo another tasteful view of her completely naked body, say for the white and blue collar around her neck

The loyal daughter then stood up and eagerly walked out the monitoring room and towards what was soon to be her and Ryuko's home for the rest of their sex filled lives

As Satsuki walked out, Nui, Ragyo's third daughter, walked towards her loving mother, just as naked as Satsuki with a similar pink collar and dropped to her hands and knees

Nui crawled under the counter and quickly filled the gap between Ragyo's legs that Satsuki left

Ragyo let out a very satisfied groan as she planned to instill such behavior in all three of her daughters, a behavior that made it clear that if there was not a head in between her legs pleasing her, then they were not good daughter's, and she knew all her sweetie's wanted, no, needed to be good little girls for their mother~

Speaking of being a good daughter

Satsuki was utterly thrilled to have the chance to not just follow her mother's commands, but to help bring her sweet younger sister into a life of pure loving bliss

Satsuki opened the door to the once dim and dark storage room she had been "awoken" in by her mother

The very large room no longer had simple concrete floors, but incredibly soft and absorbent fuzzy red carpet that Ragyo had already made sure was smelling of her and Satsuki's sweat and cum, the atmosphere of lust would be ever-present here, the smell her daughters would come to know as the scent of their life

Satsuki looked to her right to see she had left the bathroom door slightly ajar, she must have been in a rush to please her mother otherwise she would have never been so sloppy/ The bathroom itself was very much on the larger side with a couple of toilets, couple of sinks, and one large bathtub that doubled as a jacuzzi for the days Ragyo wanted to help "clean" her daughters or days said daughters felt too covered in sex for their mother's standards and wished to clean themselves or each other so they didn't soil their perfect mommy

Looking to her left, Satsuki saw the opening to the dumbwaiter, the elevator like system that allowed the cooks far upstairs to deliver Satsuki, and soon to be Ryuko's, meals, allowing the two sex sisters to stay in their room indefinitely and "play" with each other to their heart's content

Just past the dumbwaiter was the object of Satsuki's dreams and nightmares

The bad girl chair.

The very chair that had awoken Satsuki to the truth of just how much she needed her mother's loving touch, but also the chair that her mother would put her in to be edged for hours or even days on end as punishment whenever she misbehaved or even accidentally did wrong, not that she did either of those things very often anymore

However, the chair was also a source of reward. Whenever Ragyo had to go away for an extended period of time and felt Satsuki had been a good girl as of late, then Satsuki would be strapped in and the vibrators would go to work, though now they were never stopping, so she would always be cumming

Constant edging was for bad girls, but constant orgasm was for the good ones.

Ragyo had the same set up with small tubes going down Satsuki's throat that allowed her to feel nothing but constant bliss and perpetual orgasm as any nutrients required were fed to her remotely, allowing her to theoretically stay in that suddenly heavenly chair forever, not that Satsuki would even be able to understand the passage of time after only a couple hours like that

But looking away from the heavenly tortuous chair and looking to the middle of the room

Satsuki's eyes finally took in the sight of her purpose today

Ryuko, struggling in her bonds, spread naked like a star, completely open to any kind of assault, Satsuki smiled, and moved towards her beautiful sister

Ryuko had her eyes strained closed as she focused her entirety on the futile act of trying to break free

Satsuki's bare feet made almost no sound as she pleasantly walked on the carpet towards her struggling sister

Ryuko only opened her eyes and looked downwards from her view once she felt something climb onto the bed

Satsuki didn't say a word as her eyes met Ryuko's, she only kept crawling on the bed towards her shocked soon-to-be-lover

Ryuko was speechless, the sister she thought she lost forever was now right in front of, crawling towards her, and naked… as she was

Satsuki's face was now hanging over Ryuko's, their eyes still looking into each other's

Satsuki moved herself so that her body was hanging over Ryuko's, their breasts almost touching at the nipple, Satsuki's knees almost touching Ryuko's thigh

The only part of them actually touching was Satsuki's long hair, as it brushed and fell along Ryuko's cheek

Satsuki moved in to change that

Ryuko's eyes widen like a deer in headlights once Satsuki's lips pressed against her own

Still utterly speechless and even more consumed in shock than before, Ryuko simply didn't move, not that she could move much if she wanted to, but she didn't even struggle or let out a whimper, she simply felt Satsuki's warm lips against her own and did nothing

Pleased with her sister's lack of struggle, Satsuki delved for more, slipping her tongue past Ryuko's slightly open lips and tasting her younger sister's mouth and pressing their tongues together

That action did garner a response from the bound sister

Ryuko tightly closed her fists and curled her toes, Satsuki's tongue was in her mouth, Satsuki's tongue was tasting her, Satsuki's tongue was pressing against her own.

Ryuko didn't know how to react. She felt this had to be a dream, or a nightmare, or maybe she was dead. But here she was, making out with her recently deceased sister as both of them are naked and as she was bound.

Ryuko closed her eyes tightly, but not her mouth, some part of Ryuko gave her a reason as to why she didn't do that, but the reason was quickly forgotten in exchange for the overwhelming sensations of Ryuko's first kiss being with her sister

Ryuko even began to let out small needy moans as Satsuki continued to dominate their kiss, sounds that Satsuki found rather...delicious, so she wanted more

Satsuki, balancing solely on her knees now, brought her hands to Ryuko's chest and gently grasped her sister's breasts

Though even that gentle touch was enough to have Ryuko moan even more into their kiss

Satsuki pulled her lips away from Ryuko's for a moment to let them both catch their breaths

The two looked into each other's eyes once again while taking heavy, heated breaths

Satsuki very gently squeezed Ryuko's nipples between her fingers

In response, Ryuko let out a louder and needier sounding moan than nether Satsuki nor their watching mother expected from the usually reckless and guns-blazing girl

Once Ryuko mostly recovered herself and continued taking in heated breaths, Satsuki leaned back down and once again met no resistance as her tongue easily slipped into Ryuko's mouth to continue their make out

Satsuki continued playing with Ryuko's breasts at her leisure, groping them, firmly and then gently, that alone eliciting nearly enough moans to please the older sister… nearly

Satsuki slowly shifted one hand down Ryuko's stomach as her other hand continued to play with her moaning sister's breasts

Before long, Ryuko felt her sister's hand at her crotch, at the first moment of friction, Ryuko let out a new flurry of moans and her body instinctively tried to close her legs to no avail

Wanting to take her time with her moaning mess of a sister, Satsuki gently started running her palm up and down along Ryuko's outer folds while her thumb moved to specifically play with her younger sister's clitoris, an action that forced Ryuko's body to jerk and shiver in pleasure

After a moment of properly playing with her sister's body, Satsuki pulled away from their second passionate kiss and moved her head downwards to start kissing along Ryuko's neck

"O-OH!-mmmm-w-what is-Oh!-mmmmm..mm-S-S-Satsuki- aaaahhhh!" Ryuko struggled to say as Satsuki continued to play with her body, kissing and occasionally nibbling on her neck, toying with her breasts, and teasing her needy slit

Satsuki then moved her head down further, latching her mouth onto Ryuko's free breast as her hand continued to play with the other

Satsuki immediately began to suck on the exposed nipple, squeezing even more clearly needy moans from her restrained sister

Then she began licking around the nipple in her mouth, slowly, making sure Ryuko felt every warm and moist inch of her older sister's tongue on her breast

Much to Satsuki's and even Ragyo's surprise, not only did Ryuko let out an exceptionally loud moan from her sister's actions, but she also came

Satsuki was surprised to feel the sudden spray of arousal on her fingers that were teasing Ryuko's lower lips

Satsuki even felt her restrained sister's body jerk and shake even more than before as her first orgasm rolled over her

Even Ragyo put on a face of surprise as she watched her daughter's through the many cameras in their room, though that face a shock soon turned to one of satisfaction as Ragyo now realized she would have Ryuko as her loving daughter even sooner than she expected, much sooner than she expected

Ragyo even looked down at her loving daughter Nui kneeling in between her spread legs to share her realization

"Oh my sweet Nui, you may have a second loving sister even sooner than I expected and she looks like she is going to be so much fun to play with~"

Of course Nui didn't respond, her mother had not asked her to, and she was far too entranced in the taste of her mother's pussy as her tongue moved through it in her ultimate goal of pleasing her dear mother

After swirling her tongue in a circle around Ryuko's exposed nipple several times, Satsuki moved her head even lower

Ryuko felt Satsuki kiss her way down her exposed midriff, feeling at least a dozen kisses over her stomach as Satsuki traveled down her center in a straight line

At this point, Ryuko couldn't think about anything other than her sister's fingers or lips on her. Ryuko didn't where she was or why, but she was with Satsuki and that's all that mattered to her as even before all this, even when she knew she shouldn't, even when she knew what people would say, Ryuko loved her sister… in more than a sisterly way.

Ryuko never told anyone her true feelings for her sister, not even her mother Ragyo knew of it, knew of how she wanted to be with her sister Satsuki as she was in that very moment.

Ryuko didn't know if she was simply having the lewdest dream of her life or if she had died and gone to heaven, but she knew one thing, she wished this would never end

Satsuki could feel Ryuko's heavy breathing as the older sister moved her lips down her restrained sister's heavy heaving chest, it seemed Ryuko's recent orgasm was more explosive than she was used to, that thought gave Satsuki a boot in pride and made her all the more determined to pleasure her sister into submission

Satsuki had finally kissed her way down Ryuko's chest and had moved her own body downwards so that her entire form was in front of Ryuko's spread legs.

Satsuki leaned down and wrapped her arms around Ryuko's succulent thighs and gave said younger and restrained sister a kiss on her throbbing clit

Ryuko gasped heavily from the sensation and did her best to brace herself for what she knew her sister was about to do… or more accurately, devour

Satsuki gave several long but hellishly slow licks along Ryuko's needy snatch, giving her similarly needy sister a last few moments to catch her breath for as much as Satsuki wanted to keep gently playing with her delicious sister, she knew this was the point her mother wanted her to make Ryuko pass out from overwhelming pleasure, so she would be making Ryuko cum quite a bit and wanted said younger sister to last as long as possible, for both of their enjoyment

As soon as Satsuki felt Ryuko's breath steady, as soon as Ryuko herself managed to push her head up and look down at her sister's face in between her legs, and just as Ryuko opened her mouth to speak, perhaps having regained herself enough to ask what all this was, perhaps, but Satsuki didn't give her a chance, as the older loving sister dived into her younger sister's needy pussy tongue first

"OOOOHHH-AAAHHH!" Ryuko screamed out in overwhelming pleasure as Satsuki immediately went to work devouring her snatch

Satsuki used all her recent weeks of training to orally pleasure Ryuko like no other could. Being who she was, Satsuki didn't hold back in the slightest, she could tell this was Ryuko's first time, so she wanted to make absolutely sure it was memorable.

Ryuko's writhed, struggled, and strained out of pure instinct from such an overwhelming sensation between her legs. The never before felt pleasure surged through her unprepared body like electricity on a wire, shocking every sensory cell she had with pleasure, pleasure, and more pleasure.

As expected, Ryuko started moaning louder and louder until it was clear she reached her very short limit, and she orgasmed once again, squirting her arousal directly into her hungry sister's mouth

Satsuki was more than pleased when she felt her sister's juices flood her mouth, and as much as she wanted to swirl the delicious essence in her mouth, she knew she'd get more very soon, so she happily swallowed Ryuko's arousal and immediately focused back on her sister's precious pussy

While Ryuko's moans had died down only a bit after her orgasm as her sister took her time swallowing her cum, they immediately picked back up and grew even louder and needier as Ryuko felt Satsuki's tongue coil around her clit only to quickly pull away and dive back deep inside her

Ragyo satisfyingly watched her two, formerly rebellious, daughters fall deeper and deeper in beautifully incestuous mind melting lust. She was wearing a very large grin as she watched Ryuko's futile struggle in her bonds as the pleasure of her sister's tongue overwhelmed her. Ragyo did all this while firmly gripping the back of Nui's head, which was still in between her legs, as the sight of her daughters playing with each other so made her even hornier than normal and she silently made it clear to Nui that she better please her even more or she'd find herself in the bad girl chair for a week.

Ryuko was letting out simply the most adorable and pleasure-filled moans and screams imaginable. She had long since given up fitting her sister's claiming of her body and while her body still instinctively pulled on her restraints, her mind already concluded that she would do anything to feel this again and again.

Satsuki's only thoughts were on the sound and taste of her sister.

The older loving sister agreed that Ryuko's utterly submissive screams and moans sounded more heavenly than any sound or song she had ever heard. Satsuki had already determined that if her mother allowed the two of them to ever play freely with each other, then Ryuko would be doing nothing but moaning and cumming, she sounded too perfect for anything else.

Of course, there was also the taste of Ryuko that told Satsuki she'd be eating her sister's pussy quite often.

Satsuki had been afraid that her sister wouldn't taste as incredible as their mother, who's essence and slit tasted beyond amazing, and she was right. Ryuko didn't taste as incredible as their mother, but that was to be expected as their mother was a true goddess, but Satsuki was more than happy to realize her sister's snatch still tasted absolutely wonderful, even a bit addicting, and if the adorably submissive sounds she made weren't already enough, her taste told Satsuki she had found her new favorite way to pass the time.

And before any of them knew it, Ryuko came once more

"OH-OH! O-Oh! M-my-my-g-AAAAAHHHHHH!" Ryuko screamed/moaned out in complete ecstasy as she again reached her limit riding her sister's tongue

Satsuki mentally smiled once again at how quickly and completely she could make her sister cum as said sister filled her mouth with her arousal for the second time. Again, Satsuki savored the taste of Ryuko's arousal, swirling in a bit in her mouth with her tongue, before gulping it all down, one mouthful at a time.

Ryuko took in what breath she could as she suddenly felt herself low on air, the intense heat and lust of it all falling away for just a moment, though she was quickly reabsorbed by the sexual haze as she felt Satsuki's tongue on, and in, her now very sensitive slit.

Of course, Ryuko's sensitivity after so many orgasms only played in Satsuki favor, it allowed the loving older sister to lap her tongue at her beloved younger sister's clit as fast as before and draw out even louder screams of ecstasy than previously heard

Ryuko's body, still squirming under her sister's unyielding attention, was dripping in sweat. Her breathing even heavier than before, and her mind now completely enshrouded in the lusty haze of her new life. It wasn't a permanent haze, not yet, though her mother will soon see to that.

While Ryuko's body was still squirming, Satsuki most certainly could tell that the instinctive struggle had lost much of its effort, a sign that Ryuko was close to both accepting this life and more promptly, passing out from exhaustion after repeated orgasm

Such signs drove Satsuki to double her efforts, her tongue only resting when she made a point to gently suck on Ryuko's clit directly, though then quickly using said clit as her tongue's scratching post

Meanwhile Ragyo had just orgasmed once again directly into Nui's awaiting mouth, eager to serve her loving mother, as soon as Nui swallowed down her mother's heavenly addicting essence, she got right back to her daughterly duties eating Ragyo out once again

As Ragyo sat back in her chair and watched her daughters play, she couldn't help but silently agree with Satsuki that Ryuko's beautifully submissive moans were better than even the finest music by the finest musicians, a sound that Ragyo planned to hear often.

Ryuko could just barely feel it herself, her exhaustion creeping up on her. Her own vision had been of little concern to her for the last hour as the only sense she truly felt was the tongue claiming her, in between her legs.

Ryuko didn't notice her sweaty body screaming for a moment's rest,

she didn't notice the struggle it was becoming to breath

she didn't even realize she had been staring at the ceiling for about 20 minutes and that her eyes were only barely open as her entire being was focused on the sensation quickly driving her to her fourth orgasm

Though, some part, some deep subconscious part of Ryuko knew this would be her last orgasm before she passed out. If she had a single brain cell not focused on the sensation of her sister's tongue within her, then maybe she would have seen the dark spots encroaching in her vision

Satsuki could feel it as well, she felt Ryuko's body struggle no longer but still taking in heavy breaths as even the moans died down despite the pleasure still rolling through her

If Ryuko had any extra energy left, she'd still be moaning wildly as Satsuki's tongue hadn't died down in the slightest

Realizing how close she was to following through on her loving mother's commands, Satsuki kept up her now ferocious claiming of her sister's snatch with her mouth, wanting to see if she could get one last scream of utter ecstasy

So, Satsuki dove her tongue in deeper, licking spots Ryuko didn't even know she wanted touched.

Then Satsuki started lapping her tongue along her beloved sister's outer folds, quickly, and being sure to gently flick her tongue against Ryuko's now ever so sensitive clitoris, the nub shaking from constant touch, but still calling out for more, more Satsuki was happy to give

As lustfully fogged as her mind was, Ryuko could just barely feel it coming, her next and last orgasm before she passes out, she could feel it's build up being longer than before, she felt her sister's unyielding tongue going at her even faster, Ryuko knew this would be an explosive one, but she'd be damned if she didn't wish her sister's tongue just never stopped

Satsuki heard Ryuko's moans pick up once again, she knew the beauty she was devouring was nearing her edge yet again

Knowing her mother was watching and loving the sounds of her sister, Satsuki gave everything she could in the next few seconds of eating Ryuko out

And she was rewarded

"Oh-o-oh-o-aah-AAHH! Ah-ah-ah-mmmm.. I-I'm cumming I-ah-AAHHH! S-Satsuki I'm-AAAAAHHHHH!" Ryuko screamed out as the her last, but most powerful orgasm of her life thus far, utterly overwhelmed her body and mind, her very body vibrated as the waves of pleasure running up from between her legs was more intense than anything Ryuko had ever experienced

Satsuki felt a tinge of warmth flow over her as she heard her sister call out her name in orgasmic bliss. Truly the sound of her name being screamed out so lewdly, being called out in such… need, that Satsuki's mind made another declaration, she'd like to hear Ryuko scream out her name again, and then many times more

Of course, the taste of her sister's essence flooding her mouth again was a slice of heaven in and of itself, a slice Satsuki knew that this time she could fully enjoy as she felt Ryuko's body go limp as the last of her orgasm rode over her entirely

Ryuko had finally passed after roughly an hour of her sister's love upon her.

Though, that didn't mean Satsuki HAD to stop tasting her formerly rebellious sister's pussy.

So, after the loving sister swallowed the last of Ryuko's clear cum, she dove back into her adored sister's snatch and began eating her out again.

Was it possible to make an unconscious person orgasm?

Satsuki was determined to find out.

.

.

.

.

Once again

Ryuko awoke

Thanks to a rather pleasant sensation between her legs

Ryuko happily stirred herself awake in the chair she didn't know yet she was strapped into, thinking the sensation between her legs was her amazingly tongued sister

Hazily, she tried to move her arms and legs to see if she were still restrained

only to feel that she had been completely restrained in a new way, to the point she could only move her fingers, toes, and head

Though the feeling of complete restraint was easily overshadowed by the soft, warm, and twisting sensation Ryuko felt in her snatch

As her haze finally dissipated, Ryuko looked down and saw that she was still naked, but now she was sitting in some beyond sturdy chair

Ryuko made to call out for her sister or anyone that could hear her

But no words made it out

the red ball gag in her mouth made sure of that, only gurgled sounds and sudden moans escaped Ryuko as the 7-inch vibrating dildo fastened to the chair but now firmly within her pussy was following through in its namesake

It was on a low level of vibration, only on to wake her with the small but continuous level of stimulation far too low to make her cum any time soon

Or at least it was

Just as Ryuko started truly struggling in her restraints, the vibrator suddenly was set several levels higher, sending far higher and more intense vibrations into Ryuko's still sensitive snatch.

The dominating sensation caught Ryuko completely off guard and so she began to moan madly once more

The intense and overwhelming vibrations very nearly brought Ryuko back into her world of absolute and utter pleasure that her sister had just show her. She didn't know if she should fight the feeling of going back to that world of only complete satisfaction, much of her didn't want to, most of her wanted to give in already, only a small part of her even bothered to ask the question.

Though her own thoughts on it didn't matter, as the vibrations died down and stopped back at the low level it was on when she awoke.

Ryuko groaned at the vibrations suddenly lowering, despite not knowing if she would have given in, she knew she had been near her orgasm already, but the worst part was that her body felt like it was still on the edge of release, but the low teasing her body was receiving was nowhere near enough to get her off the edge

so she sat there, in a hellish state of just near release, just near though

Before Ryuko could scream out for release, she looked in front of herself for the first time and saw her mother, Ragyo, sitting on the best she had just been strapped to.

Ryuko looked lower and saw her sister, Satsuki, kneeling, in between her mother's legs, eating her out

"Ah, good to see you're awake my dear. Your sister has been so eager to hear your moans again~" Ragyo seductive said as she had one hand on the back of Satsuki's head to keep her in place

Ryuko didn't know how to respond to the sight before her

She simply furrowed her brow and made to yell very inappropriate and rude things at her loving mother, though again, no words made it past the gag in her mouth

Ragyo simply smiled at her soon-to-no-longer-be-rebellious daughter's futile attempts at maintaining herself

Of course, Ragyo's smile only grew once she saw Ryuko's eyes widen at the vibrator's sudden return to intensity

Being caught by surprise yet again, Ryuko let out heavy and heated moans around the ball gag and squirmed in her restraints as the intense waves of pleasure emanating from between her legs pulled her mind nearly back into that world of only complete bliss

Ryuko again didn't truly know what was going on, but she determined that she couldn't handle being left just on the edge again as she gave in and reached for the blissful haze

Only to fall back to crushing reality once the vibrations through her body died down again, leaving her body unable to even rub against the dildo within her for even the slightest bit more friction and again, the vibrator only now giving off the smallest possible levels of vibration that Ryuko just couldn't finish with, no matter how hard she tried

"Oh, tisk tisk my dear Ryuko. I believe you were just being rude to your loving mother. Seems even more fitting that you have another day or two in the bad girl chair. After all, good girls cum, bad girls shouldn't. ~" Ragyo said with the sadism clear in her voice as she watched Ryuko struggle and writhe in her restraints, hardly moving at all

Ryuko didn't know what to feel, she felt angry, sad, confused, but needier for release than anything, and it showed.

"You want release my dear? Don't worry, you will have it… after three more denials. I need to make sure you understand the value of a single orgasm, I know your caring sister will make you cum like mad as often as she can, but I also feel that this is an excellent way if introducing what punishment will be like if you disobey your loving mother. Do you understand?"

Ryuko heard her mother's words and shook her head in disbelief. Surly Ryuko could hold out against her mother's crazy scheme long enough for someone to find her?

That idea was quickly scrubbed from her mind as the vibrator returned to its high level of intensity, rocking Ryuko's exceptionally sensitive pussy with the sensations it was begging for moments ago

Believing in her ability to get off despite her mother's words, Ryuko focused herself entirely on the intense vibrations in her nether regions

The buildup was quick, being denied so close to the edge twice so recently had put Ryuko's pleasure sense on high and she was finally ready for a full-blown release, her entire body was lit up as if electricity of pure ecstasy was flowing through her.

The heat of it all nearly consumed her body as she neared her edge, her body ready to turn to a blissful pile mush as she felt it would be explosive enough to make her body go limp

But then it stopped, again

"MMMMMNNNMMM!" Ryuko screamed out tortuously around her gag as she was yet again left on the very edge of release, with the vibrator still vibrating within her, just too damn low for her to finish, she was so close

"Ahahahah! That's a good girl Satsuki! Swallow all mommy gives you!" Ragyo yelled out satisfyingly as she reached orgasm and squirted her clear cum into Satsuki's eager to accept mouth

Being the good girl she was, Satsuki savored and swallowed her mother's essence happily before promptly returning to her duty of eating her mother out

Ragyo gave Ryuko a knowing and dominant smile

Ryuko didn't know it at the time, but the three of them would be there for quite some time and while true to her word Ryuko would finally explode in orgasmic bliss after a total of five denials, the next five denials had made Ryuko even more submissive, forcing her to beg for release through her gag. Of course, Ragyo knew what her just about finished daughter was begging for, what she was pleading for, but Ragyo said she couldn't understand her with the gag and all.

Ragyo herself would cum many, many more times thanks to her proper daughter Satsuki's mouth, flooding said mouth again and again with her essence as she watched Ryuko struggle with denial until every earth-shattering orgasm rolled over her and she became more and more needy and her mind more and more focused on sex

Eventually, Ragyo started allowing Ryuko to orgasm sooner than five denials, actions that only made Ryuko feel grateful for having such a loving mother.


	4. The Club Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: Heyyy there! Definitely been awhile since this story got an update (I've said this way too many times) but here it finally is, another chapter of the loving mother and her two beautiful and now loyal daughters. You know, I still find it strange how a show so sexually… sexual, can have as little smut as I've found, its criminal how little of it there is, but alas, I am doing god's work to fix it.
> 
> ANYWAY, as usual I hope everyone enjoys this smutty goodness and any suggestion will happily be heard out, but most importantly, enjoy~

"OH!-OOOHHH! M-MOMMY!" Ryuko screamed out as Ragyo, her loving mother had eaten her out to orgasm for the fifth time that hour.

Ryuko was laying on her back on the queen sized bed her loving mother gifted her and her sister Satsuki to share. Speaking of the formerly defiant sister, while Ragyo had gone back to devouring Ryuko's pussy for a sixth time, Satsuki had her head beneath her mother's incredible snatch as was doing her daughterly duty of eating her sweet mother's slit. Satsuki had already gulped down a great deal of her mother's addicting, dripping essence, and while Satsuki would never have her fill, Ragyo knew she would need to end their playtime soon if they were to be ready for the party later tonight.

Just like Ragyo's relationship with her daughter's this wasn't the 'normal' kind of party. It was a mother/daughter party and no, not the normal kind of those either. Mothers and daughters would come from places far and wide to take part in this "celebration of love" as Ragyo had named it, much to her own laughter as well as many of the other mothers. True that not all who attended were truly blood-related mother-daughter pairings, but the sexy ideals were all the same and therefor all were more than able enjoy themselves at this annual gathering.

"O-Oh! Aahh..a-AH! AAAHHH!" Ryuko screamed out once again as yet another orgasm rolled over her sweating body and right into her loving mother's mouth.

Ragyo herself also reached orgasm thanks to Satsuki's diligent tongue, but the milf was far more in control of herself than her girls and hardly showed any change as she filled her other daughter's mouth with her essence. Once Ragyo was satisfied with the taste of Ryuko on her tongue and that Satsuki's tongue had worshiped her enough, the loving mother pulled her head from between her oldest daughter's legs and lifted her snatch off her youngest daughter's mouth.

"Oh girls that was wonderful! Ryuko, you taste just as sweet as ever! Satsuki, I'm happy to see you've been keeping up with your training, no doubt to the benefit of your tasty sister!" Ragyo said in a sadistically proud tone. Though neither of her slave daughters could respond as both were attempting to get their breathing back under control.

"ANYWAY! As I told you both before, tonight is the mommy-daughter party! Many of mommy's friends will be there with their own sweet daughters and I just know we'll all have so much fun! Now go take a bath and once you two have properly cleaned each other just knock on your room's door so mommy's loyal servants can escort you to the limo. Mommy needs to take a shower of her own and get dressed, so take your time my sweet angels!" Ragyo said as she turned to leave, not even needing a response from her absolutely loyal slave daughters.

Slowly, exhaustedly, yet still eagerly, both the loving sisters rose from the bed and held hands as they walked to their room's bathroom. Ryuko struggled to stand on her shaky legs as her orgasms had rolled over her so frequently and aggressively that her body almost couldn't handle the pleasure. However, thanks to her ever supportive sister, both girls made it to their bathroom's extra large tub and had it filled with soothing warm water in just a few minutes. While the caring sisters waited for the tub to fill, Satsuki made sure to remind her older sister just how exquisite their mother's pussy tastes as their lips and tongues were pressed together in a heated and passionate make-out. Only once the tub started to overflow, did the loving sisters end their kissing and remember what they were supposed to be doing.

After a few minutes of clean-up and soaping each other, Satsuki started feeling… hungry again.

"Hey sis?~" Satsuki said seductively

"W-what?" Ryuko stuttered to say as she saw the familiar hungry look in her sister's eyes, knowing exactly what it meant… she would need help getting out of the tub as her legs would feel even more like jello at the end of it.

"I think you missed a spot~"

"W-where?"

"Oh don't worry about it" Satsuki said as she pressed her naked body against her similarly naked sister before leaning in to whisper "I'll take care of it~"

Without another word, Satsuki dove under the warm water and brought her head in between Ryuko's perfect thighs. To say Ryuko loved her sister's tongue, would be an understatement .

"Ooooohhhh! S-Satsuki! O-Oh YES!" Ryuko moaned out as she held Satsuki's head in between her legs, which was the slightest bit new as Satsuki loved going 'pearl diving' on her beloved sister and had built up quite the impressive record for staying underwater without breath.

Per the goals of pearl diving, Satsuki focused her tongue's effort of Ryuko's adorable clit, swirling it around in the warm water with her tongue while occasionally leaning in to suck on it, actions that would send incredible jolts of pleasure through the more submissive sister. Satsuki had also of course practiced such fun on her mother in their occasional private times together. It was, as Ragyo put it, a way for the mother-daughter pair to happily look back on how it started between them, in the bathtub, as it was that fateful day in her mother's tub that Ragyo finally decided to… discipline, her would be rebellious daughter. So to say Satsuki was in her element under the water and tongue in-between legs, would also be an understatement, just another situation gifted to the sisters by their loving mother.

Ragyo herself was also enjoying her own cleaning. She was taking a shower instead as she knew she would still need to get properly dressed as opposed to her slutty daughters that would only be wearing their collars and… nothing else. Though while the older beauty washed her hair, her third and just as loyal daughter Nui was kneeling on the shower's floor with her mouth pressed firmly against her loving mother's snatch. Nui had been Ragyo's loyal plaything long before her other daughters had been, but that's what she was engineered to be, as such despite Satsuki and Ryuko's intense sexual training, Nui was still league ahead of them, though as their official teacher, they were catching up.

"Ooooh~ Thats a good girl Nui, eat mommy's pussy.~" Ragyo said as she continued to shampoo her hair, saying such things more for her own enjoyment rather than to encourage Nui, as being the eager sex daughter she was, Nui simply felt honored to please her mother any way she could.

And so, after Ragyo orgasmed into Nui's mouth a couple times and several orgasms were easily brought out of Ryuko, the loving mother and her two newly trained daughters were off to the party. Of course, not wanting Nui to feel too lonely, Ragyo, being the loving mother she was, strapped her into the bad girl chair, but set it so that rather than constantly edging Nui, it will constantly send her through orgasm after orgasm until the rapid succession of them will make it seem like one incredibly long, incredibly pleasurable, incredibly satisfying orgasm until later that night when they return to unstrap her…. Though, being such a good girl, Ragyo felt perhaps she might just leave little Nui orgasming all night and unstrap her in the morning… if not a little later.

Also, not wanting the trip to get her girls too nervous and to keep them heated and ready to go, the three lovers spent the the two hour long drive making out. With Ragyo in between her two beautiful pet daughters, she would turn to her left to make-out with submissive little Ryuko until the natural sub was moaning just from the kiss. After that she would turn to her right and take her more dominant, yet still submissive ter her, daughter Satsuki into a deep kiss and the passionate battle of tongues would be far more far and entertaining to Ragyo as she actually had to put in a tiny bit of effort to maintain her dominance in the kiss, after all, Satsuki really is like her mother. And this back and forth process of kissing one daughter and then moving back to the other had loving mother Ragyo already hungry for more and more importantly had her two slave daughters already dripping wet and in Ryuko's case looking especially needy as she rubbed her thighs together with the most appetizing look of submissive need on her face.

However, like all good things, the kissing came to an end as the three of them finally arrived at the club that this love filled mother-daughter event was taking place. It was night and the neon lights illuminated the strangely empty streets, just as planned of course. What the lust focused daughters didn't see on the way here was the numerous security checkpoints passed. A means to ensure the safety, security, and secrecy of all involved, no expense was spared, and the weather was perfectly clear, now, the fun begins.

Once the chauffeur opened their door, Ragyo had her two beautiful pet daughter crawl out on all fours, both completely naked say for the collars around their necks. Ragyo herself stepped out shortly after and felt a great deal of satisfaction from simply looking down at her naked and eager daughters that were about to have so much fun~

"Good evening Ms. Kiyruin. Please, allow me to escort you to the entertainment room." said a woman in a formal business suit and skirt while also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, despite it being night already.

The woman lead Ragyo and her two slaves into the club which seemed to be just one long hallway. At the end of said hallway was an elevator. Once inside the elevator the woman pressed several buttons on the normal looking floor selection panel and suddenly the pressed buttons lit up blue and the elevator closed quickly. After a full minute of descent, the elevator stopped, and its door opened to yet another hallway, though much shorter than the one before. The woman walked them to the door and opened it.

"Please, enjoy your time with us~"

As soon as the door opened, the familiar heat and smell of sex excited both mother and daughters and would enthrall them for the rest of the night.

The door opened to a large room, equivalent to a proper ballroom. It was filled with a great deal of furniture such as comfy couches, chairs both reclining and other, and even random pillows scattered on the floor. All of said furniture being put to good comfy use as all over the room women were moaning and cumming from either fingers, toys, or tongues in their slits.

Just about everyone was completely naked, say for about half the women wearing collars and for a few still actually wearing clothes as they looked down with a near sadistic smile at the head in between their legs, clearly they were doms.

Ragyo had a smug smile of her own as she looked over the see of taboo lust before her. Of course, some of the faces here were quite familiar to her from past play-dates she had with them before she claimed either of her daughters.

As a reminder, this loving event draws in mother-daughter pairings of both blood relation and not. So long as there is a mommy and mommy has her little girl, they are welcomed. Also, when it was said that this brings in people from far and wide, it was meant.

Such a couple Ragyo could easily see was the likes of Raven Branwen and her little dragon Yang Xiao Long. From the far away land of Remnant, Raven was a long-black-haired with a more than fit body that just from one look you could tell she could kill you. She had left her daughter at birth out of a duty to her tribe, but later returned to her grown daughter and thought, "Hot" and so she quickly claimed her blonde was-to-be huntress daughter as nothing more than her personal mind broken sex pet. Currently, Raven was still fully clothed in her normal red and black combat skirt and matching top as she played a simple game of checkers with a fellow loving mother while Yang was completely naked and on her knees underneath the table with her head in between her mother's legs as she happily ate her out.

The mother playing against Raven also happened to be from Remnant, a one, Kali Belladonna. Kali was also a black-haired-beauty though her hair was much shorter and her body was much more slim and less… intimidating. Though from just one look into her golden eyes and you could easily feel as if you were about to be devoured. However, ironically, Kali was the one being devoured as between her legs was none other than her own daughter, Blake. Kali's kitten was often her pet name as just like with Yang, Blake was a near perfect mirror of Kali's better features, not that you'd know from one look, but that included Kali's legendary long tongue, a feature Blake was certainly putting to use~

Finally Ragyo also took notice of one of her 'closest' dominatrix friend, Ezra Scarlet and her accompanying sub, Lucy Heartfilia. The pair are from a far away place called Earthland, there they are a part of a group called Fairy Tail and while not truly being a blood related mommy daughter couple, the two indeed have a loving and sexually fueled relationship strong enough to rival most of the other pairs in the room. Ezra was a strong redheaded woman with a frame and sense of 'she could kill you' to rival Raven while her sweet pet Lucy was quite the opposite and was just as submissive and shy as Ryuko. Both were walking around naked say for the usual collar around Lucy's neck and its leash leading into Ezra's hand, though the pair just spotted Ragyo as she looked to them. The pair waved back and made their way to her.

"Well hello there Ragyo, it's good to see you again. Oh, and it seems you've finally disciplined your rebellious daughters!" Ezra said as she hungrily eyed Satsuki and Ryuko who both in-turn blushed and looked away.

"Well I'd been thinking how unfair it was for me to repeatedly enjoy the company all the mothers and daughters here give me without giving my own daughters in return… plus I had just learned how dear Satsuki had actually planned to overthrow my position at the school and in my company, now that could not stand." Ragyo said as she looked down at Satsuki, not with anger, but with satisfaction, knowing such poor choices would never be made by her sweet pet daughter ever again.

"Well I'm happy to hear, perhaps we can arrange a play-date sometime soon, I'm sure Lucy would just love to get closer to your girls. Wouldn't you Lucy?~"

"Oh yes mommy! I'd love to play with them! Especially if it would please you!" Lucy basically moaned out as her body quivered at the mere thought of doing anything to please her 'mommy'

No, Lucy was not a mind broken plaything. While she is indeed a plaything for Ezra, she is so willingly, more than willingly in fact. The first time Ezra had ever introduced dom/sub play into their relationship some time ago Lucy found herself absolutely hooked on being Ezra's sub, she could no longer even contemplate being anything else. Quite the difference to Yang and Blake's path, as both had been solidly mind broken by their technically still loving ,others just as Ryuko and Satsuki and just the the other pair, the two couldn't be any happier in their new roles in life as their minds were now entirely wired for sex and pleasing their mothers.

"Such a good and eager girl, you must be proud~" Kali said from behind Ezra with a disgruntled Raven standing next to her.

"I'm guessing you won that round of checkers?" Ragyo rhetorically asked Kali, only intensifying the upset look on raven's face

"Oh, just barely. Raven is such a fierce rival of mine after all.~" Kali said in a tone that would make you question her sincerity

"Enough! Ragyo! I challenge you to a daughter wrestling match! I will win at something tonight!" Raven almost roared as her angry blood-red eyes stared into Ragyo's calm, collected maroon eyes.

"If you'd really like to Raven, how can I say no?~"

The group then walked to one of the many doors along the room's walls and passed several the had a red light above them that signaled they were in use and finally stopped at one with a green light signaling it was empty and free to use. Once inside Ezra flipped the switch that turned the outside light red and then turned her head to the boxing-like arena at the center of the room. Around the arena were very comfy rows of leather couches that were routinely, and intensely cleaned, not that they would stay that way for long.

While Ezra and Kali made their way to one of the couch rows, Raven and Ragyo made to stand on opposite sides of the arena square.

"Satsuki, your going to have a little fun with one of mommy's friends, well, her daughter anyway. This game is all about pleasure, or at least who can better give it. The point of the game is to simply make the other orgasm first in any way you can, doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes mommy, I'll be sure to win in your honor!" Satsuki said, still as will-full as ever, only now in her loving mother's favor

As per the rules, Yang and Satsuki had their collars removed and stood in opposite corners of the arena. The floor was surprisingly soft and padded to prevent injuries while also letting both know they could be even more aggressive the their sexual fight.

The naked girls eyed each other for a moment, then the bell rang.

Satsuki instantly picked up that yang was physically stronger than her, so her first move was to get the blonde off-balance. So, just before they met in the middle of the arena, Satsuki quickly crouched and leaped for Yang's legs. Caught off-guard by the maneuver, Yang feels her feet come from under her and she face-plants into the soft almost pillow-like floor experiencing no pain, but the soft surface also kept from getting up quickly.

While Yang was just able to get on her hands and knees, Satsuki took advantage of her situation and sent two fingers deep into Yang's exposed pussy while her other hand reached under to play with yang's just as exposed clitoris.

Yang immediately moaned out in lust as the familiar sensation of a forceful fingering was very reminiscent of her mother's play time with her. However, that submissive reminder of her position would be her undoing, as while Yang only had experience in being utterly submissive, Satsuki, thanks to her sister Ryuko, also had quite some experience being a dom, something Raven trained into Yang never to even contemplate.

So, as Satsuki upped the speed and added a third finger to pump into Yang's dripping pussy, all Yang herself could do was drool and moan at the familiar sense of being so roughly dominated. The blonde even lost feeling in her arms and found her face pressed against the soft and comforting ground once again while subconsciously raising her rear even higher in the air so her dominator could have easier access.

To ensure her victory, Satsuki flipped Yang over onto her back and quickly sent her tongue into the blonde's needy slit. Such an action naturally caused Yang to moan even louder and tightly grip the floor around her. Raven had only ever eaten Yang out once and it had been to reward her for 'finally realizing her place' and not once since. In fact it was usually Yang's head in between a pair of strong legs, but since the sensation was so alien to her now yet also a sign of such reward, the blonde was absolutely powerless to resist the pleasure.

The show was very much to Ragyo's liking as she was now sitting next to Kali on the comfy couch row with Ryuko's head in between her legs, much like how Kali had Blake in between her's, and of course how Ezra had Lucy in kind. The only one not enjoying the show was Raven, no head in between her legs, and with another loss soon to claim her night.

"Ooooooh! Oooooooohhhhhh! Ooohhh-AAAAHHHH!" Yang moaned out in complete euphoria as her strongest orgasm in quite some time rolled over her body

Out of habit, Satsuki continued to eat devour Yang's snatch even as she came, soon sending the blonde into a second overwhelming orgasm and then again

Ragyo knew she could have told Satsuki to stop after she first made Yang cum, but the utterly submissive sounds yang was letting out were simply too delicious and they were quickly helping Ragyo reach an orgasm of her own thanks to Ryuko's well-trained tongue. It seemed that Kali and Ezra were of the same mind as neither made to say the match had ended and both had placed both their hands on their sub's heads to press them deeper into their crotch. It seemed that Raven meanwhile was too angry to say anything, clearly knowing that if she did there would be three pretty faces waiting to make a smart remark.

So, Satsuki continued to eat the utterly submissive blonde's pussy through 5 orgasms as by the fourth all of the doms happily creamed themselves into their subs mouths with Ezra being especially loud as she filled Lucy's mouth with her essence while Kali remained as in-control and as collected as usual. Ragyo had also filled little Ryuko's mouth with her favorite reward, incidentally also causing Ryuko to orgasm as her mother's addicting juices went down her throat. By the fifth the doms had collectively agreed it would simply be cruel to force Raven to wallow in her defeat any longer and decided to call it, after all, there was another match to be made for sure.

"Very good Satsuki, that's enough." Ragyo said in a proud voice as she pushed Ryuko's mouth from her crotch.

Satsuki immediately heeded her mother's words and brought her head from yang's slit, though a string of what seemed like saliva still connected them until Satsuki rose to her feet. The victorious sub then walked off the arena to her mother's side.

"Yang. Get. Up." Raven said in a fairly frightening tone

Such a tone so clearly stated immediately awoke Yang from her lustful haze and the shame of losing a battle in her mother's name suddenly hit her and she rose to her feet quickly, despite how shaky they felt.

"Please now Raven, it's all in good fun isn't it?" Kali said, knowing exactly how snarky it sounded, knowing exactly how much it would irritate Raven, and knowing that Raven knew she knew those things as well

"Follow. Me. Now" Raven said to Yang in no nicer tone than before

The pair quickly walked out of the room and to the other side of the main room to the punishment wall. An intimidating name, though slightly inaccurate. The wall itself had no form of punishment, just more doors like the other side, only these doors led to punishment rooms for all the bad girls needing to be disciplined by their mothers. Raven knew the others were going to start another match soon and despite her anger she was still horny and figured she'd at least finger herself while she watched, but before that, she would strap Yang into one of the public use bad girl chairs. So that's what she did, Yang, completely accepting of her punishment, quickly sat in the chair, pushing the two dildos up into her ass and pussy. Yang also welcomed Raven strapping her arms, legs, and head in place so she could free herself. Finally Yang made it as easy as possible for Raven to place the euphoria monitoring helmet of her head so the chair knew just when to stop before she orgasmed and when to properly start back up again and on what intensity setting. Once everything was set and strapped in, Raven flipped the switch and the dildos started vibrating deep within the blonde.

Yang's body was still so sensitive after her multiple tongue induced orgasms that the vibrations stopped after only a few seconds with yang already begging them to come back on again. Raven looked at her slave daughter with her arms folded, wanting to make sure this chair worked properly and after a moment, the vibrations came back to life, squeezing lustful scream after lustful scream from the already eager to cum girl. Of course no such release was found despite Yang's best efforts and soon the vibrations ended again. Satisfied that her pet daughter's punishment was in good hands, Raven turned and left the room with yang's needy moans of pleasure screaming out from behind her.

Once Raven re-entered the arena room, she was satisfied to see the match hadn't even started yet and even more so at who it was between.

"Ragyo's other daughter and Ezra's blonde… cant wait for this show~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Final Notes: DO NOT WORRY, the next chapter will pick up just when Raven left though it'll tell it from the other doms perspective and will then go into Ryuko vs Lucy with even more fun afterwards~


End file.
